Single
by Jules13
Summary: Based after the last chapter in the manga. Domyoji has come back to Tokyo to visit but doesn't seem to have enough time to spend with Makino. What happens if she is neglected for too long? Rated Mature for possible mature content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever own Hana Yori Dango or New Kids on The Block.. I'm just using them for my entertainment.. I'm evil I know. No infringement intended.

I'll warn you right now that I am a RxT fan.. no if ands or buts about it. I've been watching the Korean Boys Before Flowers and I must say that their version of Tsukasa is quite endearing and I feel kind of bad for liking Rui/Jihoo/Lei better. I've seen all the other versions except the anime. I've also read most of the manga rotating back and forth to see the difference. This is a continuation of the last chapter one shot special. The movie hasn't happened and if I had my wicked way it wouldn't have gone like that at all.

Also... I love love love Oguri Shun (especially the way he says Makino.. ~Mah-ki-no~) as Rui but Hyun Joong has taken his place in my mind when he plays Jihoo the Korean version of Rui. Oh and Vic didn't make a bad Lei either in Meteor Garden. He played tired really well and the cookie bit had me laughing for days.

Some of the Meteor Garden fan fics I've seen that pair Lei/Sancai they always have him sick almost dying and I think of the Rui character as healthy, introverted but healthy. I must thank Lyris Mendax for writing The Quiet One because it showed Rui's "don't mess with the one I love" side so well and it was just ~sniffles~ awe... Rui can be scary awesome at times and she captured it beautifully.

Remember.. Makino and Domyoji are not married and he's back in Tokyo on a visit but only on a visit. It's still within the four years Makino has to attend college. Yes.. this is a song inspired fic.. The song in the story will be in English so ofcourse Makino will not know what the words mean but you think she'll leave it at that? Pffft.. yeah right! Since it's not a one shot there will probably be more song inspired incidents in it. I'm a sucker for fanfic soundtracks.

Oh yes if any of my usual readers are still out there I haven't forgotten my other fics.. I just hit a brick wall hard and life has been a little less than simple the last couple of years. When a writer can't find inspiration it's like a part of their soul has been cut out you know? Speaking of inspiration.. watch the Taiwanese drama Wish To See You Again.. it's got Vic from F4/Meteor Garden and I can relate to him in regards to trying to get his inspiration back.

Oh and a while back I had a problem with someone copying one of my stories, changing the names and claiming it as their own. If there is a storyline plot or story that I create that you think would go good for another show, manga, movie ect just tell me in advance if you want to borrow my ideas. I'm not a selfish person nor am I a published writer.. yet (crosses fingers) so yeah just give me a heads up. I might end up creating a music video for this fan fic also. Also I'm putting all the names for the various versions of the story in the tag line so that those that read MG, HYD and BBF fan fics can find this one as well since it's basically the same story line. Feel free to envision any of the actors you want.. personally I like Hyun Joong. For some reason when I read the fics where Domyoji is being a jerk I think of Matsumoto Jun, as a goof ball I think of Jerry Yan and as the more human like I think of Lee Min Ho. So yeah.. this bit has gone on far too long.. on with the show!

Single Chapter 1

The sounds of cars passing by her on the street only added to her irritation as Makino Tsukushi paces back and forth in front of the night club entrance. 'He's late.. again and he knows I don't like places like this. Why did he want to come to a night club?' Domyoji Tsukasa had just returned from New York a couple of days prior and had called earlier that day to tell her to meet him for a fun night out. For the life of her she could not see what was so 'fun' about going to a night club. Shaking her head she growled in frustration as she kicked at a pebble causing her to scuff her pair of white flats. She had given up trying to wear heels it tended to end in disaster. Groaning she stooped down to wipe at the mark on her shoe her dark hair cascading over her face.

The sound of approaching steps made her halt in the cleaning of her shoe and peeking through her hair she noticed a pair of stylish dark leather shoes. "You're late." She said through clenched teeth as she went back to wiping at her shoe the mark not seeming to fade. Suddenly a handkerchief was thrusted into her line of vision. Snatching it from him she went back to wiping her shoe haven't yet to look up. "Makino." A voice she wasn't expected came from above her and she straightened up quickly to see Rui smiling down at her his expression full of amusement. Looking back down at the handkerchief she noticed the initials embroidered on it and looked back up at him confused. "Rui.. what are you doing here? I'm supposed to meet up with Domyoji." At the mention of Domyoji's name Rui's smile faded and it dawned on her, she had been stood up.. again.

Clinching her fist around the handkerchief she scowled. "Let me guess.. something came up? Just like the night of his return and the day after that?" Dragging her gaze away from Rui's saddened expression she stared at the sign post. "I'm surprised he asked you to come in his stead Rui, he's not very trusting of either of us." She heard Rui sigh softly and stiffened as he reached over to pat her on the head. "He doesn't know I'm here. He asked Akira first but.. Akira had other plans so Akira asked me to come." Looking back up at him she studied Rui's face. "If he sees us together we'll never hear the end of it... you know how he gets." Shrugging Rui offered her his arm his marble eyes not betraying anything he was thinking. "Guess we'll just have to deal with that if it comes. Personally I think it would be a waste to send you home after you dressed up." Looking down at herself Tsukushi smirked at the blue spaghetti strapped dress with the empire waist. "Yeah I guess you're right. But Rui.. you don't like crowded places like this." Gently taking her hand in his he looped her arm though his and patted her hand. "I can endure it for a few minutes, there's something I want you to hear."

Curiously Tsukushi studied Rui's profile wondering what he was up to. The bouncers at the door nodded to him as the opened the double doors to allow them entrance and the sounds of laughter mixed with the thrumming beat of music traveled up the stairs to where they stood. Tsukushi felt a sense of apprehension but allowed Rui to guide her down the stairs to the main part of the club. The dance floor was crowded with people and despite herself Tsukushi could feel the almost intoxicating feel of excitement coursing through all the club goers. The base of the music seemed in time with her heart as she walked arm in arm with Rui towards the DJ Box. Slipping his arm free of hers he gave her a smile and held up his index finger. "I'll be back back in a moment stay right there." He hurriedly told her waiting only a moment for her nodded responses before climbing into the DJ booth to speak to a man with a huge set of head phones on his head. To Tsukushi they seemed to know each other, Rui had flashes a smile to the guy before walking out of the booth and returning to her side.

Raising a brow Tsukushi looked at Rui who's face once more held no insight into what he was thinking. "What was that about?" She asked as he gripped her hand in his dragging her onto the dance floor. As the song ended people began to leave the dance floor. Only a few remained as the DJ came over the speaker system. "This one goes out to one of my friends and the lucky lady that is with him tonight." The beat of the song didn't seem familiar to Tsukushi and soon she found out the words were in English. She was only able to pick out a few words like money and boyfriend. Looking at Rui she furrowed her brows. "It's my dedication to you Makino." Rui said simply as he pulled her to his chest wrapping his arm around her as his other hand took hers placing it to his chest. Tsukushi could feel the beating of his heart against her palm and she blushed slightly not sure what to do other than let Rui lead her in the sway of the music. Looking up at him she found Rui looking down at her with an expression that took her breath away. It was unguarded and full of the emotions that he had kept in check for so long.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Tsukushi wondered silently to herself as they swayed to the music and her palmed tingled from the sensation of his heart beat. Dragging her gaze away from his she buried her face in his chest next her hand as her other hand gripped the back of his shirt. She was unsure of what was going on, her heart was begging to beat in her chest and she couldn't erase the image of the expression in his eyes. As the song came to an end he held her for a few more moments before releasing her his hand still holding on to hers. Taking in a shaky breath she looked up at him and was surprised to see that the mask she was so used to seeing back in place on Rui's face his eyes no longer showing the confusing emotions from earlier. Leaning down he placed his lips close to her ear so she could hear him over the music and ask, "Did you want something to drink before we leave?" She noticed just how dry her mouth felt at that moment and nodded. 'He always seems to know what I need.' She mused silently to herself as he released her hand telling her he would be right back.

Curiosity over the words of the song were brewing inside of her and before she knew it she was knocking on the door of the DJ booth. Opening up the door the DJ smiled at her and removed his head phones. "Can I help you?" The young man asked as she stepped up into the booth not completely entering it. Clearing her throat she nodded and spoke loud enough for him to hear her. "The song you just played can you tell me the name of it and who sings it?" Nodding he pulled a piece of paper off of a note pad and scribbled some words on it. Looking down at it she was thankful that he he written it in both English and Japanese. Thanking him she left the booth almost bumping into Rui. Smiling down at her he handed her a drink before before taking her hand in his again to lead her towards the stair well. 'Isn't he going to ask where I went? If it was Domyoji he'd be interrogating me right now but then again he's not Domyoji, Rui would never suspect anything of me.' A feeling of frustration struck her and she took a big gulp of the water Rui had brought her.

Both of them drank the rest of their water in silence and after taking the empty cup from her hand Rui placed them on a nearby table before returning back to her side. "Ready to leave now?" He asked her as he held out his hand to her. Nodding Tsukushi took Rui's hand in hers as she shoved the piece of paper into her small purse that also held the handkerchief that Rui had handed her earlier. Climbing the stairs they had to weave through other patrons that were coming and going. Once outside Tsukushi took in a refreshing breath of cool air. "I take it your tolerance for places like that is about the same length as mine?" Rui asked as they walked hand in hand down the side walk. Holding hands was such an intimate gesture but Tsukushi didn't feel like pulling her hand away. Having Rui there beside her the last year had been a comfort and for him to hold her hand or hug her didn't seem out of the ordinary. Smiling she looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah.. that's probably my last time going to a place like that for another year." Grinning down at her Rui gave her hand a tight squeeze. "You didn't step on my toes not even once back there." Tsukushi heard the teasing tone in his voice and laughed. "Well.. the person leading is an excellent dancer." Shrugging at her words Rui reached in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Allow me to drive you home?" Looking around she realized that they had stopped at Rui's car. Giving him a bright smile she nodded as he opened the passenger door for her. 'Always the gentleman." She thought to herself as she climbed into the car. Once they were both securely fastened in Rui started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Humming softly he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and Tsukushi recognized it as the song from the club. Silently she watched his profile as he navigated the car through the streets towards her neighborhood. She was still staring at him as he pulled up to her apartment. Looking at her he raised a brow and asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Tsukushi was thankful that the car was dark enough to hide the blush that was creeping along her cheeks. Shaking her head she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "No nothing.. good night Rui, thanks for tonight." Nodding he gave her that boyish smile of his replying, "Any time Makino.. you know I'm here we you need me." His words seemed to cause her blush to deepen and closing the door she quickly turned away trying to steady her heart which was now racing. It was almost like it had been when she first went to Eitoku Gakuen, the first time she ever saw Rui playing his violin and the first time she ran into him at the stair well. The giddy feeling in her stomach didn't seem to want to die down even as she opened her door her hand shaking slightly. 'This isn't right, I shouldn't be feeling this way anymore. If Domyoji knew...' Stopping herself in mid thought she clinched her fist. 'If he'd been there tonight this wouldn't have happened.' Just as soon as she thought it she felt guilty. It wasn't Domyoji's fault that he was so busy, it was the company his family owned that kept him so busy and she knew that but she couldn't help feeling hurt that she had been stood up again.

After waiting a whole year to see him just for him to break a date with out even calling her himself.. it was like a slap in the face. Looking over her should she realized that Rui was waiting for her to get inside safely before pulling away. Giving him a small wave she hurried through the door and closed it behind her sagging against the cold metal. She was alone in the apartment, her parents and brother had gone back to the fishing village to visit a few people there that hadn't just been interested in Tsukushi's rich fiancé'. Taking a steadying breath she moved to her bed room to change clothes. Once in her pajamas with her hair tied up in a loose bun she went to her purse and pulled out the paper along with the handkerchief Sitting at her desk she turned on her computer and waited patiently as the programs loaded before opening up her web browser. After inputing the words on the paper into the search bar her hand shook slightly as she clicked the search button.

On the results page she found a link to the mp3 of the song along with translated lyrics. Clicking on the play button she listened to the song as she read the lyrics her eyes widened with every verse and her heart tightening almost painfully in her chest.

Single

NKOTB ft. Ne-yo

Fatman Scoop  
If you ain't got no money  
If you ain't got no money (yeahhh)  
If you ain't got no money (Polow Da Don)  
If you ain't got no money

If you independent get your money girl (aye)  
If you independent get your money girl (aye)  
If you independent get your money girl (aye)  
If you independent get your money girl

Everybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man ur favorite song  
single ladies u cant go wrong (Hey)

Everybody in the club right now (hey)  
tell the DJs to turn it loud (hey)  
dedicated man your favorite song….

If u came here by yourself tonite  
Cuz he wouldnt pick up the phone  
He was s'posed to bring you here tonite  
Couldnt find him so you came alone

**NEYO**  
It dont matter cuz ur here now  
and the music ur enjoyin  
So for the next couple minutes  
Baby imma be your boyfriend

Pretty mama if your single … single  
(you dont gotta be alone tonite)

**NEYO**  
So while the dj play this single … single  
(just pretend that im your man tonite)

So you don't gotta be alone (I'll be your boyfriend)  
**NEYO**  
So you dont gotta be alone (Girl ill be your boyfriend)  
**Jordan Knight**  
So you dont gotta be alone (Baby ill be your boyfriend) (ohhh oh)  
Be your boyfriend til the song goes off (Mmmm)

**NEYO**  
So you don't gotta be alone (I'll be your boyfriend)  
**Jordan Knight**  
So you don't gotta be alone (Girl ill be your boyfriend)  
**NEYO**  
So you don't gotta be alone (Baby ill be your boyfriend) (ohhh ohh oh)  
Be your boyfriend til the song goes off (aaye)

Everybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man your favorite song  
single ladies you cant go wrong (Hey)

Everybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man your favorite song….

**NEYO**  
He dont tell you that ur beautiful (beautiful)  
let me tell it to you to the beat  
He dont tell u that he loves you girl (loves u girl)  
let me sing it in a harmony

**Joey McIntyre**  
Let my song get u higher (higher)  
We never have to come back down (no no)  
and if then u should miss me (miss me)  
Just tell the DJ run it back now (ohhhh)

**NEYO**  
Pretty mama if your single (hey) single (you dont gotta be alone tonite)  
**Donnie Wahlberg**  
(Aye) So while the DJ run this single…single  
(Just pretend that im your man tonite)

**NEYO**  
(Mmm) So you don't gotta be alone (I'll be your boyfriend)  
**Jordan Knight**  
So you dont gotta be alone (Girl I'll be your boyfriend)  
**NEYO**  
So you don't gotta be alone (Baby ill be your boyfriend) (ohhh ohh oh)  
Be your boyfriend til the song goes off

**Jordan Knight**  
So you don't gotta be alone (I'll be your boyfriend)  
**NEYO**  
So you don't gotta be alone (Girl I'll be your boyfriend)  
**Jonathan Knight**  
So you dont gotta be alone(Baby I'll be your boyfriend) (yeah ehh)  
Be your boyfriend til the song goes off (Mmmm)

Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (ohh whoa)  
Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (uh oh ohhh whoa)  
Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (ohh whoa) (hey)  
Be your boyfriend til the song goes off

**NEYO**  
Sing us again..

Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (ohh whoa)  
Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (uh oh ohhh whoa)  
Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (oh whoa) (ohhh)  
Be your boyfriend til this song goes off

Everybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man your favorite song  
single ladies you cant go wrong (Hey)

Everybody in the club right now  
tell the DJs to turn it loud  
dedicated man your favorite song  
single ladies you cant go wrong

Everybody in the club right now  
tell the DJ to turn it loud  
dedicated man you favorite song….

Without her being aware tears had begun to slipped down her cheeks. "Rui.." She said softly as she took in a painful breath as she song ended. Before she knew what she was going she had grabbed her coat along with her purse and was heading out the door in just her coat, pajamas and slippers. Running down the street she looked around hoping to see his car even though she knew he had left over fifteen minutes prior. Breaking out into a run again she headed to the bus stop not bothering to see if the last bus had left for the night. Standing at the bus stop she would not allow herself to think about what she was doing or how it would effect her future with Domyoji. She only knew that she felt the need to see Rui after reading the words to the song.

She was relieved to see the bus pull up and dropping the change into the till she hurried to a vacant seat silently praying that Rui had gone straight home. Once the bus got to her stop she bolted from her seat almost crashing into the people standing. Apologizing quickly she got off the bus and ran down the side walk towards Rui's home. Once reaching her destination she leaned over bracing her hands on her knees to take a couple breaths her mind racing in all different directions. Straightening up she walked briskly to the front door and repeatedly pushed the button. After pushing for what seemed like an eternity she stopped no one was coming to the door. Groaning she turned around and leaned against the door before sliding down it to sit in front of it. "Stupid stupid stupid Makino." She scolded herself. "What did you expect him to go straight home?" Sniffling softly she buried her face in her hands and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

The clearing of some one's throat caused her to jerk her head up and she stared in wide eyed wonder at Rui. A half smile was playing on his lips as he bent down bringing his face closer to hers. "I would give you a handkerchief but I already let a beautiful woman borrow it earlier this evening." His tone was gentle but boardering on teasing. Sighing in exasperation Tsukushi went to wipe her face with her coat sleeve only to be halted by Rui's hand. "Here let me." He said softly as he reached over and rubbed away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. Shivering slightly at his touch she blinked up at him. "What took you so long to get home?" She asked wincing inwardly at the waver that was evident in her voice. Dropping his hands from her face he picked up a bag beside him and stood up offering her his free hand. "I bought ice cream." Grasping his hand she allowed him to help her up as she looked down at the ice cream in the bag. To her surprise it was her favorite flavor. 'It's like he knew I'd be here. Sometimes it's scary how much he knows me.' Looking up she saw him smiling down at her once more with amusement in his eyes. "What?" She asked as she took in the twinkle in his normally impassive eyes. "I need to get my keys out of my pocket." Nodding she went to pull her hand out of his gently grip but he held fast shaking his head. "You hold the bag." Extending the bag to her he watched silently as she looked between the bag and their clasped hands. She knew she should pull her hand away but she didn't. Taking the bag from him she waited patiently as he fished in his pocket for his keys and stood by his side as he opened the door. Tugging her through the door he dropped the keys on the stand off to the side before closing the door behind them.

Pulling her through the house he turned on the light in the living room and gently pushed her on to the sofa as he finally released her hand. "I'll be right back." he told her softly before walking out of the room. Alone now in Rui's living room she began to get nervous. Now that she was there she didn't know what she was going to say. She hadn't said much already and he hadn't asked why she was there. 'He never demands answers.. just waits until I'm ready to give them.' She thought silently to herself as she leaned forward to place the bag on the coffee table. The sound of foot steps brought her attention back to the door and she watched as Rui walked in his suit had been traded for pair of pajamas and in his hand he held two spoons. The scene before her was both funny and cute. It was almost like Rui was getting ready for a school kid sleep over and she had to bite her lip to keep her laughter in check. Furrowing his brows slightly Rui studied her face for a moment before a rather childlike smile appeared on his face. It was her undoing, the laughter that had started to shake her entire body erupted from her causing her to clasp her hand over her mouth.

Sitting down beside her on the sofa he took a pillow from beside her and whacked her gently on the head with it. Widening her eyes Tsukushi scowled at him and grabbed the pillow from beside her returning the favor smacking him up against the head. Falling over Rui groaned and Tsukushi felt like some one had splashed cold water on her. "Oh my god Rui! Did I hit you too hard?" Dropping on her knees she edged closer to his still form his arm draped over the arm of the sofa limply. Scooting closer she put her face up to his and saw that his eyes were closed. "Rui?" Her voice was shaky as she reached out to touch his face. Suddenly Rui's eyes flew open and his strong hands reached out griping her sides his fingers beginning a tortuous onslaught of tickling. Tsukushi didn't have a change to get mad at his trick, she barely had a chance to breath between laughter as he continued to mercilessly tickle her sides.

"Please.. Rui.. stop.. can't... breath!" She managed to yelled out between gasps and as soon as she said those words his hands stilled on her sides. Concern swept over Rui's face as he took in her flush face that was streaked with tears. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked remorsefully as he gently picked her up and placed her back on the couch. Shaking her head she took in a steady breath. "Rui.. you could never hurt me." Her breath was still labored but was beginning to become even. Sitting down beside her he gave her a half smile as he handed her a spoon before taking the pint of ice cream out of the bag. Sitting back he opened it up and held it between them. "Ladies first." He told her matter of factly and watched in silence as Tsukushi scooped a spoon of ice cream from the pint before placing it in her mouth. She knew he was wondering why she had shown up on his door step this late at night when he had dropped her off but he didn't question her about it and that knowledge caused her heart to flutter in her chest slightly.

She watched as scooped out a spoonful of ice cream for himself then indicated that she should eat more. She waited as he swallowed his mouthful of ice cream before clearing her throat bringing his gaze to her face. "You knew I'd be coming didn't you? That's why you bought the ice cream." Shrugging he sat back and stared out the window. "I wasn't sure when it would be so I just thought I'd be prepared." Sighing she frowned down at her spoon. "I can't keep doing this.." She said softly her words barely above a whisper. Rui tensed slightly and turned back towards her. "What is it that you can't keep doing?"

End of Chapter 1

Ok.. first chapter done.. I didn't really want to stop but it ended up being over 7 pages long. I'll probably continue typing up chapter 2 today after I do some more packing. I also have home work to deal with and my end of term exam. I'll be moving from NC to Texas in the next couple of weeks so please forgive me if I don't update as often as I would like. Hopefully when we get moved and settled I can focus on all my unfinished stories. As always reviews are welcome.. good.. bad.. ugly..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just as before I do not own Hana Yori Dango.. nor do I own any of the songs or artists the songs come from. I know the grammar isn't completely corrected on some of it so I'm thinking about having a Beta Reader. I'm keeping Single as the title because it's the song that started this whirlwind.

Single Chapter 2

Tsukushi shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth avoiding his curious gaze as she tried to forms the words she was going to say. He didn't push though he never did he just sat there and waited. Sighing softly she pulled spoon out of her mouth and look hesitantly up at him. "Am I a burden to you Rui?" She could barely get the question out and as soon as she said it she wished she could take it back. She didn't want to hear the answer. Frowning Rui stood up and laid the spoon on the lid of the ice cream. Running a hand through his hair he walked over to the window and she could see that his shoulders were tense. Her first instinct was to run to him and wrap her arms around him to comfort him but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea after all the air in the room suddenly seemed strained and she couldn't get the image of the way he looked at her earlier tonight out of her mind. "I know what the song meant Rui.. I looked up the words." She saw his fist clinch and placing her spoon next to his she slowly got up off the couch before placing the half eaten pint of ice cream on the table next to the lid with the spoons.

He was watching her reflection in the window and she felt her face grow warm. Clasping her hands together to steady their shaking she took a tentative step towards him his silence beginning to worry her. She saw a ghost of a smile in his reflection before he turned back towards her. "I had a feeling you'd find out what the lyrics to the song was. When I saw you walk out of the DJ booth it only confirmed it. You're not the type to just let something go." Although his expression was guarded she noted that his fist was still clenched. "You never did answer my question." She told him softly taking another step towards him. She half expected him to turn from her again but he remained where he was. Shaking his head he unballed his fist and noticed a slight sag in his shoulders. "You can never be a burden to me. Aggravating at times yes.. a burden no." A bit of his mask slipped and he gave her a half smile.

'It must be tiring for him. All this time.. being there for me.. caring for me and receiving nothing in return. I truly am a selfish person.' Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize that he had moved in front of her until she felt his hand on her cheek. "The song.. it expressed how I felt at that moment and how I still feel. That is my burden and it's something that will never change no matter how far apart we are." Looking up into his eyes she saw the same look she saw at the club and it caused her breath to catch in her throat. Dropping his hand from her cheek he stepped away from her. "I know it was unfair of me to request such a song when I knew that you'd research it but I couldn't help myself." Turning away from her he walked back to the window. Taking in a shaky breath she closed her eyes. 'I'm going to burn in hell for this.' She thought sadly but the loneliness had begun to take it's toil on her and she had to finally admit to herself who had truly been there for her through everything.

Finally she opened her eyes and gathered her courage. "I loved it. I loved the song and more importantly I loved that you danced with me to it." Her words caused him to spin around to face her the mask finally dropping all the way to reveal confusion, sadness and a little bit of hope. "Makino.." He started but she raised her hand to quietly hush him. "I've been unfair to your feelings Rui. I don't deserve them. It's just that since Domyoji has been gone I've been so lonely and you've been there to pick up the pieces when I fall. I didn't know how much I relied on you until today." She could see his face slowly return to it's impassive mask. This isn't what she wanted, she didn't want him to go back to being cold she wanted him to smile all the time. She wanted him to be able to express his love and not hide it like a sin. She wanted him to feel free.

'But do you want him to be with someone else?' The thought weaseled into her mind before she could stop it. Yes she wanted him to be happy and love openly but.. without her? She couldn't see her future without Rui it hurt too much. Just the thought of him not being there by her side felt like an ice shard had been stabbed into her heart. "Rui I.." She was cut off by a wave of his hand. "Please don't say any more. It seems like I've heard it a thousand times before. I know you care for me and I know it pains you to think that you rely on me too much. I help you because I want to. I don't feel obligated to it's just natural instinct for me to worry about you, care for you.. It's not something I can shut off. It's maddening at times and when you hurt it hurts me but like I said it's my burden to bare so please.. do not apologize anymore."

He had looked away from her to stare off at nothing as if it hurt to look at her and it probably did at times. She felt the tears prick at her eyes and she shook her head. This wasn't right. She loved Domyoji didn't she? Hadn't she pledged to wait for him and love him. Even now the Saturn necklace was around her neck with the miniature planet nestled in the hollow of her throat. The cool metal of the charm seemed to burn her flesh as if punishing her for her confused emotions. But she couldn't deny it any longer.. she still loved Rui and still wanted him in her life forever. She was being selfish and she hated herself for it.. hated herself for hurting one of the most precious people in her life just by her very existence.

Her and Domyoji had a passion between them that her and Rui never had. They fought and made up all the time and went against all odds to be together. Now that his mother wasn't bothering her family anymore and wasn't trying to chase her away they had the green light to continue their lives together. 'Was it worth it though? All the fighting and the tears we cried.. was it really worth it?" Domyoji was always busy and had the weight of the company on his shoulders. She knew she should be understanding of that and support him all she could but was that the life she truly wanted for herself. She saw that Domyoji's world was so different than her own and she saw how Rui had fitted in so well with her family this last year. Even though he wasn't used to the food they ate he still enjoyed spending time with her family and always took the time to see her. Was passion enough to build a lasting relationship? Could passion buffer the canceled dates and years of absence? She asked herself this as she studied Rui's profile. He had yet to say anything else.

'Could my future happiness really be in front of me right now?' A chill ran down her spine as she thought this and she shivered inwardly. The clock struck midnight causing them both to look towards it. Sighing Rui went over to the coffee table and packed up the ice cream. "It's late.. You can stay in the guest room." His tone sounded tired to her ears and she longed to run to him and embrace him but suppressed the urge. 'I won't give him false hope.. I can't do that to him. Until I can come to terms with my emotions I will not do anything else to lead him on.' Straightening her shoulders she followed him out the door and went to the door he indicated as the guest room. It was right across the hall from his own.

Once inside the guest room she fell on top of the bed weary and restless at the same time. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. It was too quiet in the Hanazawa house. She was used to her family's rowdy behavior and then it dawned on her how lonely Rui might be. Thinking back to the past year when he was at her house playing cards with her dad he seemed genuinely happy not as if he was just playing to make his elders happy. She remembered how rude she was to him when she saw him in her home the day she found out Shizuka was getting married. Had Rui been sad that his first love was getting married? She had been so entangled in her own troubles that she hadn't thought of how Rui was feeling that day in Paris as he watched the woman he had loved marry another man. 'Would he stand by at my wedding just as he had at Shizuka's? What would be going through his head as I married one of his best friends?' The thought of Rui standing by as she married Domyoji was unsettling and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I'm not being fair to either of them." She said softly to no one in particular. 'One of them is going to get hurt.. but which one?' Rui always said that if she was happy then he was happy.. but what about Domyoji? All those times he hurt her did he care about her happiness? When he pushed her away because of his mother didn't he know how much that bothered her?

'If I choose Rui over Domyoji what will happen to him?' The thought made her uneasy and she replayed the past couple years over in her head. He had gone from a spoiled rich kid to a young adult with a softer side. He was protective when it came to her and had saved her on many occasions just as Rui had but hadn't most of those been because of him? Also because he was so popular the kids at school had bullied her mercilessly and he didn't do anything about it until she stood up to him and punched him in the face and even after that the treatment at school had gotten worse and he had played some very mean pranks on her. Her mind flashed back to the time she was almost raped and Rui had shown up saving her from what would have been a fate worse than death. If those boys had succeed she wouldn't be fit to even consider marriage. Life at the high school would have been even more unbearable. She knew she had inner strength to rival any bully at school but if Rui hadn't shown up when he did that one act might have broken her beyond repair.

Her eyes traveled to the door and she remembered she still had her coat on. Standing up she slipped it off her shoulders and laid it against the back of one of the chairs in the room. The room was the size of her apartment but that didn't surprise her one bit. The young men in F4 hardly surprised her now a days, she actually came to expect weird behavior and outlandish spending from them. 'If only we had all grown up in ordinary homes maybe things might have been different.' She wouldn't have felt the pressure of Domyoji's mom if she had been a common house wife or working mother in an average paying job. 'If only I hadn't been sent to that school by my mother.' Even as she thought it she felt a twinge in her heart. 'If I hadn't then I may have never met Rui.' She knew that all four of them had family responsibilities even Rui but she knew that if she were to ask him he would live a simple life with her.

The sound of her cell phone ringing in her coat pocket brought her out of her thoughts. Furrowing her eyebrows she wondered at who would be calling so late. Quickly making her way to the phone she snatched it out of her pocket and looked down at the caller id. 'Domyoji... Now he decides to call.' Looking around the room she takes a deep breath before opening up to answer it making her voice sound tired. "Hello?" She yawns softly to emphasize the tiredness. "Where are you?!" she hears him bark over the phone. Wincing she sits down on the bed and reminds herself to keep her cool. "In bed why?" Looking up at the ceiling she heard something slam on the other end before he replied coldly, "Who's bed? You're not home I just came from your place and there is no one there.." Eyes wide she almost dropped the phone. Scanning her mind for a proper excuse she closed her eyes finally one came to her and she crossed her fingers hoping that it would work. "My parents decided to visit some friends. You stood me up so I had no where else to go." She heard his angry huff through the phone and heard the sound of a car engine turn on. "Look.. I'm sorry I was busy tonight. When you come back we'll reschedule alright? I've got a couple of weeks left here in Tokyo before I have to return to New York."

His words seemed like a punch in the stomach. 'Reschedule? Like I'm one of his business clients?' Plastering a fakes smile on her face she replied, "Sure no problem. I'll call you when I get back." He didn't seem to notice the fake cheerfulness in her voice and she was thankful for that. "Alright then.. Sorry to have woke you. Did Akira come by and tell you that I couldn't make it?" Biting her lip she wondered if she should lie and say Akira did or lie and say that she had just got tired of waiting. Afraid that he might run into Akira she decided on the latter. "No I just got tired of waiting. It was cold out and I think Akira might have gotten sidetracked, you know how he is on the weekends." She heard Domyoji laugh on the other end and was surprised to feel her stomach drop. 'What is wrong with me? I used to stay awake for his calls just to hear his voice and his laughter.' His voice on the other end brought her attention back to him. "So see you when you return. Stay safe." Then the line went dead. That was it, no I love you, miss you.. It was more of the ending of a business call."

Tossing the phone on to the chair she pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. 'I just lied to him.. I had promised to tell him the truth always and I just lied to him. If he found out where I was then there would surely be hell to pay.' Cold dread swept over her as she opened her eyes. 'If I were to break up with him would he treat me as his mother did.. would he destroy me and my family, my friends.. Rui..?' The thought left a bad taste in her mouth and suddenly she wanted to brush her teeth. The door creaked as she opened it and she winced wondering if Rui was still awake or if he had fallen asleep already. Normally he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. She was surprised however to see the bathroom light on. 'Maybe he left it on for me in case I needed to use it.' She wouldn't put it past Rui to think of her needs ahead of time. Turning the door knob she opened the door and stepped inside. The bathroom was huge just like the rest of the rooms in the house. It seemed as if the sinks where in the back with the shower and tub. In the entrance there was a sitting area and a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers on the table between the chairs. 'Chairs in a bathroom.. what are these rich people thinking?' Quietly she made her way to the back of the bathroom. The sound of dripping water caused her to pause. 'Did Rui leave the water running by accident?'

Shrugging she continued to the back and turned the corner running right into Rui's bare chest. The towel he was using to dry his hair fell from his hand as he reached out to catch her before she fell backwards. His feet were still slick from the shower and her extra weight caused him to pitch forward both of the tumbling to the ground with Tsukushi on top of him. Her eyes were closed tight as if bracing for the impact of the floor. Rui watched the changes in her expression as she realized that she had not hit the tiled floor but instead rested on something warm and soft to the touch. With her hands splayed out across his chest her fingers felt of the skin underneath them. With a gasp of shock her eyes flew open as she realized who she was laying on and where she was touching. With his arms wrapped protectively around her Rui sat up positioning Tsukushi in his lap. She tried to wriggle at of his grasp and was shocked to her his sharp in take of breath. Turning eyes full of alarm towards his face to scanned it for any signs of pain. "Rui are you hurt?" Once again she tried to wiggle out of his grasp to check on him and was once more greeted by an odd sound from him.

His hands tightened on her waist and with his eyes closed he took in a shaky breath. "Please just stop moving." His voice sounded very strained and his face seemed tense to her. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to look at it? What ever it is let me help please?" She was surprised at his low chuckle and the shake of his head. When he opened his eyes there wasn't any hint of pain but there was something there something warm and inviting. "If I told you what was wrong you'd more than likely punch me dead in the face." Lifting her off his lap he placed her on the floor next to him. She quickly scanned him for any fractures or on coming bruises but couldn't find any. The quick movement of his hand to his lap caused her eyes to follow it. There, behind the towel and Rui's hand was the source of his discomfort.

Blushing a deep red she quickly stood up and looked away. "S-sorry.. I just wanted to brush my teeth but it can wait til in the morning." A grin tugged at Rui's lips as he slowly stood up. Tsukushi made a move to leave but was stopped by Rui's hand gently encircling her right wrist. "Please don't apologize. I should have locked the door." Still not daring to look at him Tsukushi shook her head. "I should have knocked." She could still feel the warmth of his chest underneath her finger tips and see the look in his eyes as she sat on his lap. 'What the hell is with tonight?!' With a tug of her arm she was propelled towards Rui's chest as his other arm encircled her. "Breath Makino.. if you don't get passed this you'll never be able to look me in the eyes again." She knew he was right but all her thoughts were in shambles even more now that she was pressed to his chest.

He released her wrist and slowly reached up to stroke her hair softly as she took in a steady breath. She had seen half naked men before and she knew the effect she had on Domyoji when they kissed but she hadn't even kissed Rui. Just coming in contact with him made her have this effect on him? The sheer embarrassment of the situation made her want the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Slowly she came to realize that her breathing had became normal and that her face was pressed against Rui's chest which was still slightly damp from his shower. There was a droplet of water near her nose and she had the sudden urge to stick the tip of her tongue to it. She shook herself inwardly ashamed at the thought.

'What is wrong with you?' She scolded herself as she felt Rui gently push her away and look down at her. "Better?" He asked softly as he brushed a couple strands of hair away from her face. Nodding she looked up at him relieved that she could still look him in the eyes after what had just happened.

"I'll leave you to brush your teeth. If you need me I'll be just across the hall alright?" Nodding in reply she watched as he grabbed a robe from a nearby hook and threw it quickly around himself. As she heard the door close behind him she let out a shaky breath. 'Will this night ever end?' She thought grudgingly to herself as she trudged over to the sink. Finding a tooth brush still wrapped in it's packaging there she smiled. 'He thinks of everything.' After quickly brushing her teeth she dried her face as her eyes strayed towards the floor where they had fell. She could still feel the heat of him against her skin and felt a blush creep up her neck towards her face. Shaking her head as if to shake away the images she hung the towel up and excited the bathroom. She knew she'd never be able to walk in there again without remembering this night.

Once down the hall to her room she stopped and looked at Rui's door. She could tell by looking at the floor that the light was off and she wondered if he was really asleep this time. Sighing softly to herself she went back to her room and turned her own light out before climbing into bed. She wondered if she should stay away from her apartment until her parents came back. She made a mental note to call her mom in the morning and ask when they would return. She would find a way to keep this night a secret. If not then there was no telling what would happen.

Outside of the Hanazawa house a lone black car was parked just out of eye sight of it's inhabitants. The man had got enough photos of the two inside for his boss to be thoroughly satisfied. He was being paid a hefty sum to follow these two around. First the night club, then the girl's house. He was shocked when he followed the guy back to see that the girl was waiting on the steps. 'Did they have this planned all along?' A sly smirk spread across the mans face and he flipped through the photos on his digital camera. It had been expensive but with what he was going to make from the shots he took tonight it'd be more than worth it. Chuckling he looked down at the picture he took at the night club the two in the picture pressed close together on the dance floor. "They've got something going on those two, the chemistry speaks volumes."

End of Chapter 2

Alright.. I had to correct names and such after uploading chapter 1. Haven't gotten any readers or reviews yet. Hopefully that will change. I know there's more out there that still love reading fan fiction like I do. So as always reviews are most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as always.. I own nothing! I'm so broke.. ~sniffles~

Single Chapter 3

The next day dawned bright and clear. Tsukushi yawned and stretched as she looked around. It took her a moment before she remembered where she was. A blush crept across her face as last night's events sped through her mind. Throwing the covers off she scooted to the edge of the bed to slide her feet into her slippers. Padding softly across the floor to the door she opened it slower and listened for any sign of movement. There wasn't any. No servants about and from what she could tell Rui hadn't gotten up yet. 'Figures, he usually sleeps late anyways.' She thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets and picked out various ingredients for breakfast. She'd surprise Rui with breakfast maybe that would help lessen the tension last night had caused between them. She figured if she went about as nothing happened then maybe the whole incident could be forgotten. 'Not possible.' She told herself as she mixed the eggs in the bowl as the coffee perculated in the coffee pot.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee must have woke Rui up for Tsukushi was startled as his arm appeared from out of know where beside her head to reach for a cup. Spinning around she bumped right into him causing him to drop the cup. The cup luckily landed on top of the dish cloth Tsukushi had just folded and placed on the cabinet. She stumbled a bit still shocked by his abrupt appearance and Rui's arms automatically shot out catching her and pulling him to her. "You alright?" He asked softly his chin resting on the top of her head. Reflexively she gripped his upper arms for support and replied with a rather shaky, "Yes."

The two where unaware that only a few feet away a man was happily capturing their every movement on film. 'Oh nice shot!' He thought smugly to himself as he watch the young man hold the slender girl in his arms. He didn't know why he was being paid to follow this seemingly happy couple but he didn't care. Money was going into his pocket and for all he knew one of them might be having an affair. It would serve them right to be caught.

He felt a momentary slight twinge of guilt thinking that maybe the couple were more suited for each other. Pushing the guilt away he watch as the young man released the girl and took a cup from the counter. To anyone it would look like a normal morning routine. The young man walked over to the coffee maker after grabbing a second cup then placed the two cups on the kitchen table after filling them up.

Back inside Tsukushi's nerves where on edge. Once again she had come in close contact with Rui on accident and just the same as last it had left her feeling warm all over. 'Could I possibly be physically attracted to Rui or is it just embarrassment?' Last night's events flashed through her mind again and she remembered the urge to lick the drop of water off his chest. 'Get it together girl!' She chastised herself and she dished breakfast out of the pan and on to a plate. The eggs and meat she had found in the refrigerator smelled heavenly as she carried it to the table and she remembered that all she had to eat the night before were a couple of bites of ice cream.

The timer on the rice cooker went off and after placing the plate on the table she dished out two bowls of rice before placing one before Rui and sitting down with hers. Breakfast was spent in silence each one chancing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Outside the camera continued to capture each moment.

After they had finished breakfast Rui helped her clean up the dishes humming softly to himself. This time it was a classical piece Tsukushi remembered him playing on the violin. Drying her hands she leaned against the counter and studied Rui for a moment before breaking the silence. "Domyoji called last night." She watched as Rui continued to dry the plate replying with a simple, "Oh?" Smiling slightly Tsukushi felt a the urge to snap him with the wash cloth. 'Damn him and his non-intrusive self.' Sighing she hung the towel on a peg on the wall before claiming her cup from the table. She took a sip of the warm liquid and swallowed it before continuing on. "He went to my apartment last night and saw that I wasn't there." For a moment it looked as if Rui's shoulders stiffened but it was only a fraction of a second. "Really?" Scowling at him from behind Tsukushi watched as he placed the plate in the cabinet above his head. She made sure to drop the scowl before he turned around. His face was impassive as always but atleast his gaze wasn't cold. "He wanted to know where I was. I told him I went with my parents and brother to the fishing village." She neglected to mention the other question he asked. She could still hear him blaring over the phone asking who's bed she was sleeping in.

Tsukushi's wince did not escape Rui's gaze but he remained quiet waiting for her to continue. "I have to call my mom and find out when they are coming back. He told me to call him when I return so he could reschedule our date." The word reschedule held a note of anger to it but once again Rui remained quiet. "I lied to him Rui about where I was.. I promised him I'd never lie to him." Sighing she flopped down in the chair a dejected sigh escaping her lips. Rui took the seat across from her and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Well you have three options." Raising a brow Tsukushi leaned forward giving him her full attention. "One.. you go to Tsukasa and tell him the truth. Two you go home and call him telling him you just returned. Or.. three.. stay here until your parents get back." Slumping back in the chair she groaned. "Sure there isn't an option four in there somewhere?" Shaking his head Rui gave her a small smile. "So what's it going to be Makino?"

Closing her eyes she went through the various choices and the various outcomes that could come of them. If she went to Domyoji and told him the truth he would be livid. If she went home and called him to say she came back he'd be suspicious of her early return, it usually took a whole day to get back to the village or more depending on the weather. If she stayed at Rui's she wouldn't have to worry about running into him due to his business always keeping him busy. Plus it would be lonely at the apartment alone and it seemed Rui needed the company just as much as she did. Still she knew that if they were caught it would be worse then just telling him the truth from the start. 'I'll try my best to not let it come to that. Rui is my friend. I should be able to spend time with him whenever I feel like it.' She felt her old spark of rebellion flare up inside and she smiled much to Rui's surprise.

"I'm staying here then. Let me call my mom and see when they will be back." Nodding Rui watched as she pushed away from the table and walked towards her room. Smiling to himself he took a sip of his coffee. In the guest room Tsukushi felt a wave of disbelief as she closed her phone after ending her call with her mother. 'A week? That would leave just one more week with Domyoji if she stuck to her plan.' She was beginning to second guess her decision. 'Maybe I should just go back to the apartment and wait til tomorrow to call him. That would be enough time for me to have gotten back by bus.' Groaning she closed her eyes and fell back on the bed. The word reschedule echoed in her mind and she opened her eyes scowling at the ceiling remembering how he had ended the call the night before.

Holding fast to her resolve she shook her head. 'I waited a year for him he can wait another week.' Plus she needed to get her emotions in check. It would be hard being around Rui all day and half of the night. She had basically became a hermit for a week. She knew she had to be careful if she went out. Looking down at her pajamas she frowned and silently cursed herself for her rash behavior. 'Coming out in my pajamas.. what was I thinking?' Sighing she placed her hand on her face and groaned softly. 'You weren't thinking idiot.. you were reacting.' The words of the song floated back to her and she felt herself smile. It was almost like the Americans knew what was going on in her life.

End Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, had to travel through four states to my new home and everything is still a little crazy. I'll be working on Ch 4 as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual except for my twisted imagination and the decisions the characters make.. muahahahahaha! ~ahem~ I'm ok now.. really... Oh and thank you for all the wonderful comments. I love you all!

Single Chapter 4

As Tsukushi walked out of the room she heard Rui talking in the kitchen. Slowly walking up the hallway she caught part of the conversation. Rui's voice was calm as he responded, "No.. I haven't seen or heard from her. She's your girlfriend you should know her better than me." Tsukushi could hear a brief note of accusation in Rui's voice before he continued on. "Sure if I hear anything I'll call you." She heard Rui sigh softly as he placed his cell phone back on the table. Placing her hand on his shoulder she felt him tense slightly before relaxing and leaning his head back to look up at her. "I guess he didn't believe you when you said you were with your parents. He called them and they told them that they hadn't seen you since they left Tokyo." Paling slightly Tsukushi gripped Rui's shoulder and Rui reached up to place a comforting hand on her's. "It will be alright. I'll make sure it will be alright."

Two hours later Tsukushi found herself in the passenger's seat of Rui's car dressed in one of Rui's white dress shirts and a pair of his pants that were rolled up. On her feet were a pair of sandles way too big for her but Rui assured her that she only had to wear them until they got her a pair of her own. Tsukushi had tried to convince him to drop her off at her place but he had declined saying that Tsukasa may have someone watching her apartment for her return, if she showed up with Rui in his car that wouldn't look too good. Conceding Tsukushi had settled herself in the passenger's seat and thirty minutes later they were on there way out of the city with Rui's luggage in the back seat of the car. "Are you sure it's a good idea to just leave Tokyo? Don't you have business to attend to? Concerts to conduct?" Tsukushi watched as Rui chuckled softly and shook his head. "You should know by now that everything stops when you're involved." He reached over and patted her hand gently before placing it back on the steering wheel.

Silently Tsukushi dragged her gaze away from his face her cheeks blushing a pleasant pink color. Once more she was reminded that Rui was always in the wings ready to help her any time she faltered. Sighing softly she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She must have dozed off for when she opened her eyes they were stopped in front of a store in what appeared to be a small sea side village. It was not the one her parents and brother had gone to and she relaxed after realizing this. 'I don't think I have the strength to explain this to them.' She thought glumly to herself. Rui got out of the car and made his way quickly to her side of the car to open the door for her. Blushing slightly she took the hand he offered her and allowed him to help her out of the car. With her hand still clasped in his they walked silently into the small clothing shop. The shop keeper welcomed them brightly and politely kept her distance as the two browsed the selection of clothing.

Music was playing through speakers in the ceiling and Tsukushi paused for a moment to listen. '_I had no choice but to hear you.. You stated your case time and time again..."_ Silently she flipped through the clothing on the rack as she continued to listen to the song. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Rui looking through pants and she wondered if he was listening to the song as well. The words of the song hit a little to close to home and she tried to block them out. 'How am I ever going to think straight with this song playing in my ears?' She sigh softly and picked five shirts from the rack and stepped over to Rui who had five pairs of pants that matched perfectly with the shirts she had selected. Raising a brow she looked from the shirts to the pants and both of them laughed. "Were you watching me pick my shirts?" Shaking his head he smiled. "Nope." Tsukushi's heart jumped in her chest and she blushed dragging her gaze away from him. "Shoes.. I can pick out a pair that goes with everything. I don't need five pairs of shoes." Looking back at Rui she saw him about to argue but once he saw her stern look he closed his mouth and nodded. She decided on a brown pair of sandles and picked out a couple of dresses. Taking their purchases to the counter they waited as the lady rang up the merchandise. She looked at the two and smiled as she handed them the bags. "You two must be on your honeymoon. I've never seen a couple so well matched." Laughing Rui took the bags and thanked her with the bow of his head as he led a rather shocked looking Tsukushi out the door and to the car.

Once in the car with her seat belt buckled she found her voice and turned a rather heated gaze at Rui. "Why didn't you correct her?" She asked him with an exasperated tone in her voice. Shaking his head he chuckled softly as he pull the car away from the curb. "Would it have mattered? We won't be seeing her again." Turning away from him she stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by. 'He's right but still...' All thoughts of the store keeper flew out of her mind as she took in the beautiful coastal scenery. The road they were on hugged the coast and she saw the waves rise and fall as they reached the shore. The air smelled deliciously of salt water and she smiled. Sure it wasn't Paris but it had it's own charm. Silently she watched the sight of the shore as Rui turned down a driveway to a small cottage. Dragging her gaze away from the ocean she took in a sharp breath at the sight of the cottage. It was small but cute with it's white walls and it's dark wood trimming. It appeared to be two stories tall with a garden off to it's side.

She heard the sound of Rui unbuckling his seat belt and felt his gaze on her. Turning her face towards him she raised a brow. Smiling he nodded towards the cottage. "What do you think?" After unbuckling her seat belt she stretched her arms with her fingertips pointed to the sky. "It's beautiful Rui." Dropping her hands back to her lap she watched as he quickly got out of the car and to her side to open the passenger door. "Your castle awaits." She could her the teasing in his voice as he held his hand out to her. Taking his hand she allowed him to help her out of the car. Rui gently pulled her along the path and he began to whistle softly to himself. Tsukushi's heart skipped a beat at his lightheartedness and she realized that she hadn't been as relaxed as she was then in a long time. Rui released her hand and unlocked the door. After the door was opened he ushered her inside. "You go look around and I'll get the bags from the car. Nodding Tsukushi walked further into the house and inhaled the scent of salt air mixed with a trace of pine.

Behind her she heard Rui bring in the first load of bags and place them on a couch in the front room. It only took him a few moments to remove all the bags from the car and lock it behind him. Hugging herself she walked to one of the windows and looked out at the sandy shore. She watched silently as the waves came rushing to the shore before their crest fell and the soft white foam spreading out along the shore line. She felt Rui come up behind her but did not turn around. "It's beautiful here Rui, thank you for bringing me to this place." Rui patted her shoulder gently and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I usually come out here when I want to be alone and compose music. It's a special place to me and if I had to share it with someone, it would ofcourse be you."

Tskushi's breath caught in her throat at his words and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "He is so good to me.." Sniffling softly she wiped at her eyes before reaching up to pat his hand. "I'm starving, is there anything to eat here?" Chuckling softly Rui stepped away from her releasing his hold on her shoulders. "I had someone come and replenish the kitchen before we left this morning." Tsukushi followed Rui into the kitchen and watched as he opened the refrigerator to reveal that it was fully stocked with fresh fruits, vegetable, meats, cheeses and fish. She stared in awe at the huge selection that was also in the cupboard. There seemed to be enough food and dried goods to last them months. "I don't eat this much Rui." She couldn't control the sound of awe in her voice. Closing the cupboard door Rui shrugged. "I wasn't sure what you would want to eat so I prepared for anything."

Tsukushi hopped up on one of the stools at the counter and watched as Rui took out various ingredients. "What are you making?" She asked as she rested her cheek on her hand and watched him move around the kitched. Tossing a smile over his shoulder he replied, "Chicken katsu with steamed vegetables and white rice." Tsukushi's stomach growled in response and both of the laughed. Little did they know that back in Tokyo someone was not as cheerful.

Each picture across his desk seemed to pierce his heart like a needle. Picking up one he glared down at the scene with Tsukushi in Rui's arms as they stood in the kitchen. Crumbling the picture in his hand he clinched his fist around the balled up photo. "She wouldn't.. she promised no more secrets.." His voice was choked with emotion and he pounded his fist against the desk. Tsukasa could not believe his eyes when the man he hired to follow Tsukushi brought these photos to him. "I'll make them both pay.. one way or another. My best friend and my woman.. I'll get her back and he will be sorry he ever betrayed our friendship."

End Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a while and this one is short but I've been really busy lately. I don't hate Tsukasa really and I'm sorry this chapter made him seem like an obsessive jerk but it's only natural that he would feel angry and betrayed.

Lyrics for the song playing in the store:

Alanis Morrissette

Head over feet

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

You treat me like Im a princess  
Im not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

(chorus)  
Youve already won me over in spite of me  
Dont be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Dont be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldnt help it  
Its all your fault

Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
Youre so much braver than I gave you credit for  
Thats not lip service

(repeat chorus)

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

Youre the best listener that Ive ever met  
Youre my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long

Ive never felt this healthy before  
Ive never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now


	5. Status Update

Hello my readers! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting another chapter. I'm currently in school and my English Composition class is taking up all my writing time. I hate working with non-fiction it puts me in a bad mood. Anyways. I'm currently re-watching Hana Yori Dango (the Japanese version ofcourse) and trying to get my inspiration back. I can't help but compare it to the Korean version, I miss Ji Hoo (sniffles). I'm at the episode where Rui returns so hopefully it'll help me continue with chapter five which I'm currently in the middle of. I'm actually feeling sorry for Tsukasa. I don't want to make him the bad guy really because he does love Makino in his own way but it's destructive. I think they killed the storyline when they made the movie. They ended it differently than the manga and the manga is what lets us come up with our own ending. There is no finality to it which leaves us feeling unfulfilled but hopeful at the same time so I will not be watching the movie again until I finish this story plus I hate seeing Rui give up. Anyways I'm going back to watch the rest of season 1. I hope to update soon, I'll be glad when my English class is over in about four weeks. I hate dealing with research that is not for entertainment purposes it leaves me feeling hollow. Thanks to all that have read the story so far and are hanging around for my updates. I truly apologize for it taking so long.

Jules


	6. Chapter 5

Single Chapter Five

'Where would they go?' Tsukasa slammed his fist against the wall next to Rui's locked front door. The photographer had told him that the two of them were still there when he had left that morning but now they were no where in sight. Tsukasa had received a cal from one of his men stating that they could not locate either Tsukushi or Rui in Tokyo. Her parents didn't even know where she had gone they were only able to tell him that she had called earlier in the morning to ask when they would be home. Sojiro and Akira hadn't returned his calls and Yuki was where ever Sojiro was according to the Dango shop keeper. Leaning his head against the wall Tsukasa closed his eyes the blood pounding in his ears. "I'll find you both and when I do you'll regret ever looking at each other."

Watching Rui cook Tsukushi had felt an overwhelming sense of peace settle over her. They had ate in silence with the sound of the waves crashing to the shore faintly in the background. She had to admit that it had been the best meal she'd ever had. All the fancy meals from a year ago paled in comparison to this meal and she supposed it was because it wasn't made for a nameless face but for her. Sitting on the couch she sighed softly as she thought back to the cookies she had spent all night making Tsukasa once and she frowned. It seemed like a lifetime ago she had made them. His words traveled back to her as she remembered how he claimed her cookies reminded him of the way love should taste.

Yes she had loved him whole heartedly back then and she knew she still loved him but she had to wonder if she would still stay up all night to bake him a cookie that he may or may not have time to eat. Shaking her head slightly she turned her gaze away from the window as Rui brought in a tray with two tea cups and a tea pot on it. "I could have did the dishes and brought the tea out." She told him softly as Rui placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them. Shaking his head he gave her a smile before sitting down beside her. "Nonsense. You're my guest." Tsukushi's lips quirked into a half smile as she took the offered cup of tea. "Careful Rui I might get used to this and never leave." Chuckling Rui sipped from his own cup before settling back against the couch cushion. "You and I both know you'd never get used to being waited on nor would you want to."

Giving me a full genuine smile Tskushi relaxed back on the couch also. "You know me so well." Sipping her drink the smile left her eyes and Rui watched the change of expression with a raises brow. Lowering her cup to the end table Tsukushi cleared her throat. "Seriously though it's kind of you to let me stay here and I want to help out so if you need the garden weeded or for me to cook I'll do it, it's the least I could do." Nodding Rui leaned forward to place his cup on the table in front of him. "I had a feeling you might say that. Just allow me to wait on you for today." The smile he gave her was so boyish she felt her heart melt in her chest and was agreeing before she knew it. "Just for today."

Settling back once more Rui reached over and placed his hand on hers giving it a small pat. Placing her other hand over his she gave him a small smile before a yawn escaped her. Rui flashed her another smile before slipping his hand from under hers and standing up. Blinking up at him in confusion Tsukushi watched silently as he went over to the closet and pulled out a blanket along with a pillow. Wordlessly Rui came and placed the blanket on the floor before handing her the pillow. Taking the pillow in her hands Tsukushi's breath caught in her throat as Rui gently took her feet in his hands and slowly repositioned her to where her feet were stretched out in front of her on the couch. After retrieving the pillow from her he gently lifted her head to slip the pillow underneath it.

After she was comfortably positioned on the couch Rui picked the blanket back up and after unfolding it he drapped it over her. Finally finding her voice Tsukushi cleared her throat. "Rui..." Leaning down Rui placed a silencing finger on her lips before closing the distance between them to place a small kiss on the top of her head. Dropping his finger from her lips he straightened up and looked down at her. "Get some rest. If my guess is correct you didn't sleep all that well last night."

Closing her eyes Tsukushi smiled and listened as Rui placed the tea cups on the tray and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't too long that before sleep claimed her. In the kitchen Rui picked up his cell phone which had been buzzing all day long in his pocket. He had turned the ringer off after getting Tsukasa's call earlier in the morning. Now as he scrolled down the list of missed calls he sighed. Tsukasa had called over twenty times. Not even bothering to check the messages which were no doubt irate Rui went to his contact list and selected Sojiro's name. Pressing send he waited patiently as the phone rang. Unlike Tsukasa Rui had no problem getting Sojiro to answer. "Hey Rui I hear you're in deep water. Are you by chance calling me to help you out?" Chuckling at Sojiro's tone Rui leaned against the counter and replied, "I do have favor though. You and Akira are the only ones that know of my cottage. I'd like to keep it that way."

He heard Sojiro's sigh over the phone and held back a laugh. Sojiro's reply was one of resignation. "I understand. I'm sure you have your reasons for whisking Makino away. I just hope for your sake that it doesn't backfire on you." Rui's lips quirked into a small smile as he looked out the kitchen window. Faintly he heard a female voice on the other end begin to question Sojiro about Tsukushi. "Yuki's with you?" He heard Sojiro's groan of annoyance before he replied, "Yes. She wanted to go see a temple outside of Tokyo. I couldn't just let her wander off alone, you know how much trouble young women can get into by themselves." Rui turned his gaze towards the living room and smiled. "Yes I know that full well. Word of advice Sojiro.. Don't let Yuki get away. You'll regret it the rest of your life."

He heard Sojiro chuckle on the other end. "Rui.. you're actually giving me advice on relationships?" Rui closed his eyes and lent his head back a soft sigh escaping him. "You know what they say, those that can't do teach right?" On the other end of the phone Rui could hear the sound of bells and footsteps. "I'll let you get back to your date Sojiro. I just wanted to make sure you'd help me keep this secret." After saying their good byes Rui ended the call and searched for Akira's number in his phone list. The call to Akira was roughly the same except there were two girls instead of one and neither of the voices Rui recognized. Content in the knowledge that their location would be kept secret for the time being Rui turned his phone off and placed it back on the counter. Walking quietly into the living room he stopped in front of the couch to gaze down on a sleeping Tsukushi. 'I wish I could time travel.' He thought silently to himself as he reached down to brush a strand of hair off her cheek. 'I'd have chosen you first and all the troubles you've gone through would have never happened.'

Tskushi mumbled something in her sleep that vaguely sounded like Rui's name before reaching out to place her hand on his which still rested upon her cheek. Rui's breath caught in his throat as she curled her fingers around his own as if afraid he might pull his hand away. Slowly dropping to his knees Rui lent forward and without thinking of the consequences pressed his lips softly to hers. To his surprise she did not wake up but returned the kiss as her grip on his hand tightened. The sheer force of emotion he felt at that moment was like a hot brand being placed on his skin. Pulling away he stared wide eyed down at her and had to mentally shake himself. Coming to his senses he gently pulled his hand out of her grasp before standing up.

'Shower.. I need to take a shower.' Turning on his heels he quietly excited the room away from the temptation that was sleeping on the couch so peacefully. Once inside the bathroom he closed the door behind him and rested his back against the door. 'Stupid! What were you thinking?!' Running a shaky hand through his hair he laughed softly to himself. 'That's the problem, you weren't thinking. When it comes to her you don't think.. you just react.' Pushing away the sudden feeling of guilt Rui stepped away from the door to turn the water on in the shower. "This is going to be a long week." He mumbled to himself as he checked the temperature of the water pouring from the faucet. "A very long week."

End of Chapter 5

It's been a while and I'm so sorry for the delay. Please excuse any typos, grammatical errors and the such. I just wanted to get this posted as soon as possible. I'll be going back through the chapters and editing them eventually. I know errors can mess with the flow of reading but I've made you all wait long enough.


End file.
